


These Veins of Blue

by thetinmongoose



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, M/M, McShep Big Bang 2020, Mild body horror?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetinmongoose/pseuds/thetinmongoose
Summary: When coming to Atlantis, the expedition comes across something unexpected...Drawn for the 2020 McShep BB as a primary contribution.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: McShep Big Bang 2020





	These Veins of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to play around with light for this? and so i did but unfortunately nothing turned out how I wanted it to. that being said, i did have a _blast_ doing the BB. and i loved my partner! they were literally the best.
> 
> the bg textures used in #1 & #2 were freely available for modification & reused. they were not made by me

Atlantis' Favorite Child

A Goodbye Kiss

Reunited/A Domestic Night In


End file.
